I'm Not Going Outside
by xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx
Summary: It's that time of year, and it finally snowing in L.A. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all want to go out and play in the fun-loving snow. Well, almost everyone. Cartoon verse. Rated K. One-shot. Merry Christmas!


**Hey guys! xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx is here. So it's getting close to Christmas and I decided to do a little one-shot about it, or at least related to winter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Miss Miller, or Dave. I only own this story.**

**Well, I'm not going to keep you any longer, enjoy. ^^**

* * *

''C'mon Britt! It will be fun!'' Eleanor giggled, wearing her green winter coat along with a pale green snow hat, dark green boots, and mittens.

There standing at the front door of the Seville's residence was five chipmunks all dressed in their warm winter clothing. It was about past eleven in the morning and Miss Miller had just dropped the girls off not to long ago.

During breakfast, Dave had announced to the boys that he had invited the Miller sisters over to go play outside together in the snow and have fun with each other. He figured that while they were outside, it would give him a chance to have time to relax and enjoy reading the newspaper while sipping on some hot cocoa. The chipmunks were all pretty excited and agreed that it could be fun to have some time with each other.

Well, almost everyone.

''For the last time, _no_.'' Brittany said, flipping her hair to the side before putting her hands on her hips.

Brittany was standing in the living room still in her normal clothing, refusing to leave spot where she was standing. The gang tried talking her into going outside with them for the past few minutes, yet she still wouldn't budge.

''But don't you want to play in the snow?'' Theodore asked. ''It will be fun!''

''No. I do not.'' Brittany spat letting out a small scoff. ''And _please, _you call snow fun?''

Theodore shrugged. ''Well, yeah. I there's snowball fight, snowman's, building forts-''

''That's not fun, Theodore.'' Brittany protested.

''If you're not going outside. Why did you show up?'' Alvin said with a bit of annoyance, anxious to go outside in the snow.

''Don't be rude, Alvin,'' Simon muttered. ''That's no way to treat our guest.''

''That's no way to treat a lady either.'' Brittany agreed.

''Well-''

Eleanor huffed. ''Just come outside, already.''

''Have you guys been listening to me at all? I said no.'' Brittany pursed her lips.

''And why not?'' Eleanor asked, firmly crossing her arms.

''I hate winter.'' Brittany countered.

''C'mon, Brittany.'' Eleanor rolled her eyes. ''Are you really going to start that?''

''I'm not starting anything. I'm just telling the flat-out truth I _hate _winter.''

''Besides,'' Brittany continued. ''who would want to play outside in the cold when you could be inside where it's warm?''

''We do.'' Simon answered matter-of-factly.

''Well, _I _don't.'' Brittany snapped.

''How can you hate winter?'' Theodore innocently twiddle with his thumbs. ''I-its the best season of the year.''

''No, it is not.'' Brittany insisted.

''Brittany,'' Eleanor sighed, obviously annoyed with her sister. ''What's the _real _reason you don't want to go outside.''

''I'll have to wear a jacket.'' Brittany simply replied.

''Well, _duh!_ It's the middle of winter, you are supposed to wear one.'' Alvin blurted out.

''I don't believe no one was talking to you, _Alvin.''_ Brittany said. ''Anyway, why should I wear a jacket? If I wear one, no one will notice my beautiful sweater.''

Eleanor rolled her eyes sideward. ''Figures you would say that, Brittany.''

''The coat that goes well with this shirt is being washed.'' Brittany explained, ignoring her sister's comment. ''And there is no way I was going to wear that oversized winter jacket Miss Miller bought me last year.''

''Typical.'' Alvin muttered.

''Well, excuse me for wanting to look good today. Unlike _you _who's wearing a puffy red jacket that doesn't even match your _hideous_ sweatpants.''

''At least I was smart enough to wear a coat. It's you that doesn't even have one to wear.'' Alvin retorted.

''If I did, I would look ridiculous. Just like you!'' Brittany sneered.

''Do you not know who you are talking to right now? Does Alvin Seville ring a bell? I _always _look good.'' Alvin boasted.

Brittany let out a sarcastic laugh. ''Don't make me laugh, Alvin. We both know who has more style in this room. And that is me.''

''Uh, last I heard, it was _me _who had style.''

''You wouldn't know about style if it hit you in the head!''

''I know more style than you ever could.'' Alvin challenged.

''Oh please. Stop being idiotic.'' Brittany muttered.

''You're the one who's being idiotic!'' Alvin exclaimed.

''I-''

''Brittany, you can wear my jacket.'' Theodore volunteered, hoping that will stop the two from arguing.

''Uh, _hello. _Green and pink does _not_ go together. And I absolutely refuse to wear a jacket that does not even go with my gorgeous outfit! I have to look good, you know?'' Brittany replied before glancing back at Alvin. ''But there's no point of explaining this, it's not like _everyone _knows about fashion anyway.'' Brittany snorted.

Alvin scoffed. "Oh, please. I look better than you ever could.''

Brittany rolled her eyes. ''_Please. _You don't look any better than I do.''

''I do to look better.'' Alvin said marching up towards Brittany.

''_No, _you do not!''

''Do to!''

''Do _not!''_

''Do to!''

''Do not!"'

''Do-''

''Can you guys stop arguing for once?'' Simon sighed, adjusting his glasses.

''Why don't you make her stop being a snob?'' Alvin fired, glaring at Brittany.

_''Excuse me?_ Make him stop being an idiot!'' Brittany shouted, returning the glare.

''Guys, enough already!'' Eleanor yelled, standing in between the two, who finally stop their shouting.

Simon cleared his throat. ''May I remind you, Brittany. We're suppose to go outside together in a group, as in _together._ Which is the main reason Dave invited you three over in the first place.'' He pointed out.

''Ha!'' Alvin exclaimed, facing Brittany.

''So?'' Brittany asked, firmly crossed her arms.

''_So, _you're suppose to go outside with us.'' Alvin said before Simon said anything.

''And like I said before. I'm not going outside.'' Brittany replied.

''It's just a little snow, Britt. It won't hurt you, you know.'' Alvin joked.

Brittany shot him a glare. ''I know that, I'm not stupid!''

''Um,'' A soft-spoken voice said, making everyone's glances turn towards.

''May-maybe you should go outside, Brittany.'' Jeanette said, looking at her lavender boots. ''I-I mean, you might have fun.''

''I defiantly will _not _have fun.''

''But,'' Jeanette stuttered with a shy smile forming on her face. ''It could be fun, we all could talk or perhaps we could-''

''Could what, Jeanette?'' Brittany interrupted, causing the timid girl to remain quiet and twiddle with her fingers. ''I'm not going, I might get my boots dirty, maybe even stained. Or I might get snow all over my sweater. And there's _no way _I'm risking that, Jeanette.''

''Look, Brittany.'' Simon chime in. ''I have a jacket you can borrow. Now, it's a bit too big but it may go great with your-''

''Are you kidding me?'' Brittany cut in. ''And wrinkle my new, and let's not forget _expensive_ sweater? No thanks, I'll past.''

''Can you stop complaining and take the jacket so we can go outside?'' Eleanor deadpanned.

Brittany examined her pink painted, manicured nails. ''You can forget about me wearing that _thing._ And I'm not going outside.''

''Fine by me.'' Alvin shrugged opening the front door that was immediately closed back by Simon.

''_Alvin._'' Simon clenched his teeth, giving him a look.

''What!?'' Alvin exclaimed. ''Am I the only one who _doesn't _want to hear that brat!?'' Alvin sputtered.

Brittany let a dramatic gasp. ''Excuse me? Who are you calling a _brat!?''_

Alvin rolled his eyes. ''Well, who else? I'm calling you a brat!''

Brittany folded both of her hands into a fist. ''Why, you little-''

''OK! Since it's obvious that you're not going outside. We'll just go without you.'' Eleanor announced.

''Finally!" Alvin shouted, nearly toppling over at the same time Brittany exclaimed ''What?''

''Why not? I mean, it's _you_ who doesn't want to come outside but we want to.'' Eleanor stated.

Brittany began to opened her mouth but simply closed it back.

''Whatever.'' Brittany muttered, folding her arms. ''But don't blame me when you guys freeze nearly half to death.''

Eleanor rolled her eyes at her sister. ''OK, Brittany.''

The front door suddenly swung open, letting the cold winter air fly in. Seconds later, everyone rushed out the door, running and screaming in excitement as they went over towards the snow.

Eleanor giggled. ''You sure you don't want to come?''

''I'm not going outside.'' Brittany replied.

''OK, have it your way. Hey guys, wait for me!'' Eleanor exclaimed before shutting the door.

Brittany stood there and blinked as if she could not believe what just happened.

_''Did they literally just leave without me?'' _she thought.

...

Two hours have pasted and Brittany had done nothing but sit on the sofa and scowl to herself as Dave continued to read his newspaper, taking a sip of cocoa once in a while.

Brittany had done possibly anything to entertain herself while she sat there and waited for the others to come in shivering nearly to death. She filed her nails, read a magazine she brought along, she watched TV for a short period of time. But after a while, she pretty much gave up in trying to do something that could be fun.

Brittany even tried to talk to Dave a few times, just to do something. She started talking to him about the cute boys at her school, then shoes, complained once how Jeanette was late on picking her up at the movies one time making her walk home in the rain, and finally how much she wanted a new scarf for Christmas. But Dave would hardly answer back to her at all.

''Can you believe them? How could they do such a thing? Leave me like that!'' Brittany once said. But from Dave, who was more interested the newspaper than the sound of her blabbering her mouth off, his reply would always be ''Uh-huh.'' or ''Interesting.''

It was almost completely _useless _to get Dave to talk to Brittany. And after a couple of times hearing the same reply repeatedly, Brittany gave up on talking to Dave as well.

The faint sound of the continuous laughing could be heard from outside, causing a hint of jealously to spread over Brittany.

''You're out, Theodore!'' A voice laughed from outside. ''I win!''

''That's not fair, Alvin! I wasn't looking!'' A familiar voice whined, obviously Theodore.

_''It does kind of sound like fun,'' _Brittany thought. ''_No! It is defiantly not fun, at all!''_

Still, Brittany did wanted to do something more useful than sit on the couch all day. And as it seem going outside was the only option left. But, letting her stubbornness get the best of her, Brittany just shrugged off the sudden urge to go outside and continued to sit on the couch.

Then suddenly the front door swung open, revealing Alvin with specks of snow covering his jacket and boots.

Brittany quickly straighten up her posture and slowly glanced over as Alvin approached her.

''Hey, you should come outside!'' Alvin grinned, letting out a few pants.

Almost immediately Brittany blurted out yes, but not wanting to show her eagerness, she simply replied. ''No thanks, I'm staying right here.''

''Don't you want to come outside?'' He asked.

''No.'' She lied.

''C'mon. It will be fun!" Alvin urged.

''No. Besides, I don't even have a jacket.'' Brittany reminded him.

Alvin thought for a moment before suddenly saying. ''I'll be right back.''

Alvin turned on his heels and walked over to a hall closet. He opened the door, letting a small high-pitch squeak fill the silence in the room and began to rummage through the closet of what appeared to have coats inside. Few minutes later he returned with a small pink coat. The one Brittany had left over a month back.

Alvin sighed. ''Here.''

Brittany raised an eyebrow and stared at him. ''Uh-''

''Look, just take it.'' He interrupted her, handing her the jacket. ''Besides, it _is _yours.''

Hesitating for a moment, Brittany took the jacket.

''Fine, I'll wear it. But if I get one spot of snow on my sweater, I'm blaming you, Mister!'' Brittany warned.

''You won't. Trust me.'' Alvin assured her, smiling as she slowly put the magenta jacket on.

''See, it's not that bad. You look nice.'' He commented.

''It's alright, I guess.'' Brittany shrugged, adjusting the jacket.

They made a small eye contact as they stared into each other's blue eyes. Brittany could feel her cheeks heat up slightly but did not show it. Then out of nowhere, Alvin cleared his throat, bringing both back to reality.

''Ready to have the best snowball fight ever?'' Alvin cheered.

''Oh, sure I'm ready. Ready to beat you!'' Brittany grinned.

''We'll see about that.'' Alvin said with a small laugh.

Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand, leading her towards the door and opened it, letting her get a small chill down her spine as she felt the cool air blow past her.

Laughter could be heard as Eleanor chased Theodore around the front yard, tossing snowballs back and forward at each other. Jeanette was sitting quietly reading a novel and Simon was cautiously watching the two young ones.

''C'mon, Britt! Enjoy the fun!'' Eleanor laughed, as she continued to run around.

_"Maybe winter isn't such a bad season after all.'' _Brittany thought, smiling slightly.

''I'm coming,'' Brittany said as she gladly made her way towards her siblings and friends.

* * *

**There you have it, a small holiday one-shot. This was actually one of my favorite stories I ever written, it was fun. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^**

**Merry (early) Christmas you guys! Happy Hanukkah for those who are Jewish and for others who have different religions, Happy holidays! ****I hope you have a wonderful Christmas. And have fun spending time with your families. I love you guys. :)**

**Well until then. *Spock brofist***

**-xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx**


End file.
